Etzio Driez (Unitedverse)
Etzio Driez is the Lord of Kirin World and one of the founding members of the Star Seed United. Appearance Kirin Form Like all Kirins, Etzio had yellow horns and wings. His wings were shaped like a Barian's wings and covered in golden feathers. He was tall and muscular, usually wearing a white and golden robe over a black shirt and black pants. Most of time, Etzio will have his cat-like pet Inel sitting on his left shoulder. Human form In his human form, Etzio is shorter with tanner skin and darker hair. He generally wears dark shirts with blue jeans and has hair that reaches past his neck. History Etzio was born to the Brit and Raviella Driez as their third child after his eldest sisters; Ezal and Hale. Ever since his birth, he was first in line for the throne, being the only male Driez child. Along with his sisters, he forms The Trinity of Kirin. His family was chosen to rule by the Kirin God; Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer. Etzio considers himself an Archangel who must bring justice, as his deity's name suggests. After the unexpected power Ezal was born with, Etzio's parents were worried about what power he would have. They appointed Number 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty as his caretaker. Etzio showed no signs of Chaos ZEXAL; a power Kirins were generally incapable of wielding. However, he showed signs that he inherited his grandfather's Dragon DNA. Etzio's hands were pale, scaly, and had claws. He was required to wear gloves at all times. Etzio never went mad with his power, let alone learned how to use it. Nevertheless, Humilitas was there in case Etzio ever lost control of his dragonic power. The Destruction of Kirin World Etzio had ruled Kirin World for 8 years before the beginning of the Galactic Wars. One day, the Meskiath Conqueror, Mesktoth Shadowes, broke into the Royal Palace and attempted to taint and kidnap Ezal. Mesktoth had Ezal fight Hale but Etzio intervened and confronted Mesktoth. Mesktoth and Etzio then proceeded to battle, ending with Mesktoth bombing the world before Etzio's eyes and turning the dead denizens into Dark Souls. Mesktoth took Ezal, leaving Etzio in the dirt, the world in flames, and Hale nowhere to be found. Affiliations The Trinity of the Golden World Etzio, along with his sisters Hale Driez and Ezal Driez, are first, second, and third in line for the throne of Kirin, respectively. They form the latest generation of the Driez Royal Family, known as The Trinity of the Golden World. Star Seed United On August 23, 2013, Etzio (now incarnated into a human body) had realized he was a Star Seed and formed the Star Seed United (SSU) with Condread Selstar and Vyukara Shadowes. Relationships Condread Selstar On Earth, Etzio and Condread are very close. Since Condread helps Etzio with physical and Aura training, Etzio refers to Condread as "Condread-sensei". Etzio even assisted Condread during a Barian Civil War. Vyukara Shadowes Etzio and Vyukara are almost exactly the same, the main difference being Etzio has a short temper and Vyukara is very carefree. The two of them get along very well and are best friends. They often talk for hours. Valku Unknown Before Condread trained Etzio on Earth, Valku was his teacher. Etzio referred to him as Valku-sensei. It is because of Valku that Etzio can enter Lightning Mode. Etzio sees Valku as more serious than Condread, but also calmer. Number 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty Humilitas was Etzio's royal advisor and practically his nanny. Humilitas taught Etzio how to fly, how to behave in business, and how to fight. Powers and Abilities *'Kirin Physiology': Being the ruler of Kirin World, Etzio himself was 1/2 Kirin. **'Aura Manipulation': Kirins could rarely project Aura outside their bodies. Etzio could project it up to about two feet because he is part Barian. ***'Weapon Creation:' Etzio's weapon of choice is a pair of gauntlets. They were forged for him by Number 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins had the ability to consume light. **'Kirin Awareness:' Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. For example, when Etzio was touched by an Aura Demon and paralyzed, he could break out of the paralysis because he was aware of what caused it. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. Etzio can purify without even thinking about it. Etzio used this power to purify all of Mesktoth's victims turned into Dark Souls and grant them their lives back. **'Wings': ***'Flight: '''Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight. Etzio's wings were very flexible and he could twist them around his arms. Etzio could also retract his wings. ***'Aura Sense: Etzio's wings can sense the presence of another living being, even if they are not in sight or if Etzio is unaware of their presence. ***'Danger Sense: '''Etzio's wings will flap without his consent when he senses a threat. **'Self Healing: ***'Pain Neutralization': Etzio could not heal wounds, however he could heal his own pain. *'Varkusion Dragon Physiology:' Etzio's maternal great-grandfather was implanted with a Varkusion Guardian Dragon's Seal (Number 446) and it passed on through his genes. He has the potential to have the strength of a dragon, however he has not shown use of it. On Kirin, Etzio had hands that resembled those of a dragon. *'Guardian/Number Physiology: '''Etzio is the descendant and incarnation of Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer, as well as the son of Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World, allowing him to have the power of a "Number", or Guardian, as referred to back in Andromeda. **'Rank-Up Compatability:' Being part Number, Etzio is capable of being "Ranked-Up" and take on new forms. *'Barian Physiology: Being the son of Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World, Etzio is one-quarter Barian and one-quater Number. **'Healing: '''Kirins can normally only heal their own pain. With the addition of Barian DNA, he can heal the pain of others through physical contact. **'Aura Absorption **'Barial Spiral:' Like Condread, Etzio can also make Barial Spirals. The true extent of this power is currently unknown. *'ZEXAL:' **'Lightning Mode (Dark): '''Etzio first achieved Lightning Mode in a fit of rage. After a while, he can use it at will. He can maintain control of this mode for quite a while, the only side effect is his voice becomes demonic. ***'Enhanced Strength''' **'Silver ZEXAL:' When entering Lightning Mode and then calming himself, Etzio enters Silver ZEXAL. Silver ZEXAL is considered a pseudo-Chaos ZEXAL. ***'Enhanced Strength' ***'Enhanced Speed' ***'Enhanced Stamina:' In Silver ZEXAL, Etzio's Aura reserve is replenished. **'Cross ZEXAL: '''After exceeding 12 stages of darkness, Etzio was able to achieve Cross ZEXAL (being a Kirin, he is unable to achieve Chaos ZEXAL). Cross ZEXAL is said to be the greatest power of purification, Etzio even turned the Black ZEXAL Weapon into the Chaos ZEXAL Weapon with the power of Cross ZEXAL. **'Divine ZEXAL:' With every Number from 0 to Infinity fused into Etzio, he was able to achieve the power of a god, known as Divine ZEXAL. Equipment Earth *'Kirin Angel Pendant: Etzio has an angel pendant creared by Condread Selstar to help control his Aura and limit his Dragon side. *'''Gold Phoenix Pendant: Detects the Aura level of the user. *'Digital Watch:' Etzio wears a watch to keep track of time. Kirin *'Kirin Semi-Gauntlets:' Etzio had gauntlets made by Kirin Gauntlet Dealer. These were made to hide his dragon hands from the public. Etzio can channel his Aura into the gauntlets and increase the strength of his attacks. Numbers under Etzio's power *Number 8: Kirin Battle Shifter *Number 54: Lion Heart (Mythyrian Number) *Number 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer **Number X69: Kirin Royal Arsenal *Number 55: Sanity Spirit - Ezal *Number 97: Keeper of Light - Hale **Number C97: Hale, Creator Of Pure Light *Number 318: United Seraphim - Blacklight *Number 329: United Seraphim - One *Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer **Number 333: Angel of Kirin - Etzio **Number X333: Archangel of Kirin - Etzio **Number C333: Etzio of the Crimson World *Number 335: United Seraphim - Order *Number 339: United Seraphim - Hope *Number 341: United Seraphim - the Shield of Light *Number 344: Temperantia, Honor of the Sky *Number 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty *Number 348: United Seraphim - Numeron Lich *Number 354: Benevolentia, the Kind Soul *Number 355: Kirin Seraphim - the Spirit of Sanity *Number 365: Caritas, the Charity Djinn *Number 373: Patientia, the Calm Sea *Number 394: Castitas, the Pure Crystal *Number 397: Kirin Seraphim - the Keeper of Light *Number 399: Messenger of Kirin **Number X399: High Priest of Kirin Trivia *"Driez" means "Dragon Eternal" in Barian. "Etzio" means "Gift" in Kirin. "Etzio Driez" means "Gift of the Dragon Eternal". *Etzio believes himself to be the weakest of the SSU's leaders, but he generally proves himself wrong. *During his stages of darkness, Etzio would exclaim "Invoke Fallen Archangel!" To this day, it is currently unknown if that is an actual power he has, or if the darkness was just making him crazy. *A witch companion Etzio once had said his heart was so pure he had to have been an angel in a past life. She also believed him to have descended from one of the original humans due to his ability to fend off an Aura Demon without any knowledge of what it was. **Currently, Etzio can fend off an Aura Demon due to his Kirin power of awareness. *Although he has seen Dark Souls several times, Etzio has never actually fought a Dark Soul himself. *Etzio once flirted with Hale's best friend (Number 87: Queen of the Night) and ended up getting slapped across the face. Gallery Category:Kirin Category:Star Seed United Member